Lizzie's Random Thought of the Day
by Random Rockstar
Summary: This is just my collection of my randomness... it'll be updated daily... I hope. Me and my randomness: ENTER AT YOUR OWN RISK!
1. -May 31st 2002-

**Lizzie's Random Thought of the Day**

**-****May 31st 2002-******

****

**A/N- Yo people. I didn't know what category to put this under, so I decided to put it under parodies… cause it's kinda a parody of myself. Loal, this is just my random thoughts. Me and my friend, Val, wanted to make a book like this, so I just decided to post this on ff.net. Most of it is EXTREMELY pointless, and I don't mind if you flame, this is just for Me and Val's amusement… and anyone else who wants to be scared by the randomness=0) STEAL THIS AND DIE! (not that anyone would want to=0))**

Today's Random Topic: Pandas.

Pandas eat bamboo. They climb up trees to get to the bamboo. When they get to the bamboo and start eating it, they sit on a tree branch. The tree branch then breaks after they are done because of all the calories that they have just consumed. They then lose the calories that they had gained from the fall and hitting the ground. Then the pandas climb back up the tree and start this whole process again. What a stressful life panda bears have.


	2. -June 1st 2002-

**Lizzie's Random Thought of the Day**

**-****June 1st 2002-******

****

****

**a/n****- Okay, this random thought was inspired by my friend, SCiP (You know who you are- we mustn't use your real name. And I'll call you after my soccer game.) Okay so, just read and enjoy. I appreciate all the reviews I got for May 31st, I didn't expect so many!**

Today's Random Topic: AOL People (Ya know, the ones who read the IMs to make sure that nothing is illegal in them) 

Why do the AOL people think it's cool to ignore me and my friend (SCiP)? It's not! We always ask them when we are online to give us our own TV show. BUT THEY DON'T! I even gave them my phone number (through the IM) but they STILL ignore us! We are some mad funny people and we would get LOTS of people to watch our show. But they still ignore us=0( WE WANT A PURPOSE IN LIFE! We have one- to be random, but we want to be random on OUR SHOW! See, we can even have a lineup. We can have my random thought of the day, then have SCiP do one of her odd things, I can come up with some random song lyric to ruin the whole song for SCiP (eg. Bye Bye Bye- don't ask), we can say the word 'anyway' a hella lot, and then we can sing (yesh, we have a band.) How great is that?! I think very. Well anyway… this is horrible… please yell at the AOHELL (as named by SCiP) people for being uncool when you get a chance=0)

Peace, Love, and Pandas,

-Lizzie-


	3. -June 2nd 2002-

**Lizzie's Random Thought of the Day**

**-****June 2nd 2002-******

****

**a/n-YESH! So far I've been able to have a random thought for every day! How cool is that? This random thought was something that Val said, but I just made it into a random thought… so I guess I give the credit to her=0)**

Today's Random Topic: Ruling the world

Okay, wouldn't it be cool to rule the world as a spicy taco? I mean, you could just rule the world with your spiciness and make people love you and stuff. And think about it, how cool would it be to have a TACO rule the world? VERY! Now people may ask, "what if someone ate you?" Well the answer to that is very simple, if someone ate you, you could still rule the world… AS CRAP! How much greatness is that? I think a lot. So I wanna rule the world as either a spicy taco or crap=0)

Peace, Love, and Pandas,

-Lizzie-


	4. -June 3rd 2002-

**Lizzie's Random Thought of the Day**

**-****June 3rd 2002-******

****

**a/n- Aight, I know that it's not June 3rd, it's the 29th, but I haven't updated this in the longest time in the world, so I'm just gonna start off from where I left off… so please, bear with me… thanks=0) I'll eventually catch up, can't promise it's gonna be any time soon though. *Shurgs shoulders***

Today's Random Topic: Writer's Block

Okay, I wanna know who invented writer's block. Because if I did know, I'd go back in time and shoot them. It's really annoying not having anything to write. I know that we would probably *still* get this "feeling" cursed with the name "Writer's Block" but we wouldn't have a name for it, and then we wouldn't call it anything, so it might not happen as often. And I know this makes no sense, but if we didn't have a name for it and no one knew what exactly it was, or what to call it, there is a possibility that it might not happen as often, or even at all if we didn't know what it was, or what it was called. *Sighs* I know this isn't *so* random, and a lot of people agree with me, but this is a little like my online journal, even though people read it and review it… the scary part. So yesh, that concludes Lizzie's random thought of the day for June 3rd 2002, when in actuality it's June 29, 2002. Peace.

-Lizzie-


	5. -June 4th 2002-

**Lizzie's Random Thought of the Day**

**-****June 4th 2002-******

****

**A/N- Again, it is June 29, 2002, and I am updating for the 4th. This is really scary. Maybe I should actually post one a day. And I forgot to mention this in the last one… to the person (not mentioning any names *cough* Skye *cough*) who said, "That was really stupid…" I love you too. Although, I *do* like your name. Okay, back to this… well, just I'll start my random thought=0)**

Today's Random Topic: Collection of randomness.

Aight, this isn't really a specific topic, but I just thought that every now and then I should have a whole bunch of thoughts, quotes, funny stuff etcetera in one paragraph for everyone's enjoyment. So here ya all go: 

 _"The positive side of life" Living on Earth is expensive, but it does include a free trip around the sun every year. How long a minute is depends on what side of the bathroom door you're on. Birthdays are good for you; the more you have, the longer you live. Happiness comes through doors you didn't even know you left open. Ever notice that the people who are late are often much jollier than the people who have to wait for them? Most of us go to our grave with our music still inside of us. If Walmart is lowering prices every day, how come nothing is free yet? You may be only one person in the world, but you may also be the world to one person. Some mistakes are too much fun to only make once. Don't cry because it's over; smile because it happened. We could learn a lot from crayons: some are sharp, some are pretty, some are dull, some have weird names, and all are different colors....but they all exist very nicely in the same box. A truly happy person is one who can enjoy the scenery on a detour. Have an awesome day, and know that someone has thought about you today!.. "And that person was me."....._

Yippi. So there you all go… PEACE IN THE NAME OF THE PUFFS!

-Lizzie-


	6. -June 5th 2002-

**Lizzie's Random Thought of the Day**

**-****June 5th 2002-******

****

**A/N- Yay my third updation in one day. This is getting really annoying… coming up with all these random thoughts. Oh well, it's actually pretty fun too. One day I will be caught up… but I'm going on some vacations this summer, so then I'll be all behind after that. I pray that I catch up BEFORE I go on any vacation and get even more behind… *sighs***

Today's Random Topic: The "Document Manager" Page

Okay, this could get confusing to people who don't have any stories written, or have no accounts, but those people who do, please bear with me. When you write a story, you have to upload it, and while you upload it, it lets you pick any name (one that doesn't have to be the chapter title.) Okay, now that everyone knows what that is… is it just me or does anyone else have a lot of fun with them? Mwah hah hah. I go really insane and write all these retarded names. I've had a lot of "bwahs" like "Bwah" "Bwah the sequal" "Bwah the Trilogy" I've even had "Bwah the never-ending story"! Yes, I do know that I am insane… but it's really fun. So for all you people out there who write boring things… HAVE SOME FUN! I saved the June 4th "issue" of this as "ishkabibilobity" wow. I make up new words as I go along. This is amazing. Okay, so yeah… I'll shut up now. Peace.

-Lizzie-

****


	7. -June 6th 2002-

**Lizzie's Random Thought of the Day**

**-****June 6th 2002-******

****

**A/N- More updations by me on that 29th of June. I think this'll be my last one today. My fingers hurt… and my brain… and I think I'm actually running out of random thoughts. *Gasp* Do not fear though… I will have some odd dreams (like always) tonight that'll provoke some more random thoughts. And I promise I'll be caught up sometime soon. Okay, maybe I shouldn't promise that…**

Today's Random Topic: Computer Illiteracy 

Why is it that so many people feel the need to make me angry and not capitalize their "I's" and other things that begin sentences? IT'S INSANE! And the whole "U" for you and "ur" for your IS MORE INSANENESS! Okay, and I'm not talking *good* insane, like my head, I'm talking BAD insane like the gas that lives in Nowhere (ignore that for now, I might go on about it some other day.) IT'S HORRIBLE! Urrr, so please… if you do that stuff, I'm not trying to insult you or anything, it's just a lot better if you don't. And it's not like you can't break out of the habit. I DID! I still have a lot of slang words, like sometimes I use "z's" instead of "s's" but still… spare the rest of us *good* insane people… and FIGHT against computer illiteracy. Thank you, I'm done now… President Bush may have the podium now…

-Lizzie-


End file.
